dccinematicuniversefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquaman (film)
''Aquaman ''is a 2012 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is the seventeenth installment in the DC Cinematic Universe. It was directed by Gary Ross and stars Jason Momoa, Amber Heard, Patrick Wilson, William Dafoe, Yahya Abdul-Mateen II, and Nicole Kidman. The film was given two sequels, Aquaman 2 and Aquaman 3, with the latter set to be released in 2018. Plot Seven years ago, Arthur Curry works as a lifeguard on Happy Harbor beach. However, one day he is visited by a woman named Atlanna, claiming to be his mother and the Queen of the Lost City of Atlantis. Atlanna takes Arthur to the ocean where he learns he can breath, talk, and live underwater, along with talking to fish. Arthur is brought to Atlantis where he meets the princess of another district in Atlantis, Mera, and his brother Orm Marius. He also meets Nuidis Vulko, a scientist in Atlantis who found Arthur. Atlanna reveals Arthur is the heir to the throne. Arthur contemplates leaving his entire life on the surface for his real family. Arthur agrees to stay in Atlantis. Arthur and Mera bond together, until she reveals she has secret hidden powers, magic. Arthur and her agree to keep it a secret as they kiss. Vulko learns the ruler of another district Xebel has arrived, David Hyde. Hyde attacks Arthur, seeking his treasures. After fending Hyde off, Arthur asks his mother what treasures they have. She reveals o him the treasury of Atlantis, great treasures found in undersea nations that Atlantis has invaded. Arthur is angry this was kept from him and goes to the surface. Mera finds him and convinces him to go back after having sex with him. Nine months later, Arthur and Mera have become the rulers of Atlantis and their son, Arthur Curry, Jr., is the next heir. Atlanna is proud of her son, making Orm jealous. Orm visits Hyde and reveals to him a suit that can give Hyde extraordinary powers. Hyde takes it in exchange that he and Orm will be co-dictators of Atlantis. They attack Atlantis and Mera tries to escape but Hyde finds her, revealing her as his sister, and kills Arthur, Jr. Mera ia devestated and uses her powers to kill Hyde. Orm kills his mother before preparing to kill his brother. Arthur takes the Royal Trident of Poseidon and kills his brother, his last remaining family besides Mera. Hyde is taken into custody and Arthur is angry at Mera for using her powers to kill and not telling him she was Hyde's brother. Mera using her powers to kill transforms her into an unstable mess and Arthur is forced to put her in a cell until she gets better. Vulko asks Arthur what he plans to do next. Arthur rebuilds all of the destruction and becomes the sole ruler of Atlantis, shutting everyone out. Two years later, Arthur learns that mysterious Yellow invaders with rings have made their way into Atlantis. In a mid-credits, taking place in present day, Arthur finds Mera much better, apologizing for all that she has put him through. He forgives her and then frees her, reuniting them. Cast *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Amber Heard as Mera *Patrick Wilson as Orm Marius/Ocean Master *William Dafoe as Nuidis Vulko *Yahya Abdul-Mateen II as David Hyde/Black Manta *Nicole Kidman as Atlanna *Michael Beach as Jesse Kane *Otis Dhanji as young Garth1 1The child in the scene being attacked was later retroactively said to be Garth. Reception 'Box office' The film grossed $694,394,724 worldwide. 'Critical reception' Aquaman received mostly positive reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes gives the film an 84% approval rating, based on 275 reviews, and a rating average of 7.2 out of 10.